


Scented

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: Tone your scent down a bit.





	

Steve didn't know of Tony's little plan. The plot he devised while Steve had been out strategising and Tony lounging at home. Tony wasn't in heat, but he was feeling particularly needy. So he decided to leave a surprise for his mate.

He started with the bathroom, walking around the entirety of it, lying in the empty bath, standing in the dry shower, touching every surface. He was oozing strong pheromones as he did this and he knew it.

He went to the kitchen next, the strong scent dripping off him as he coated the entire place with his smell. The knives, the sink, the counters. Steve wouldn't be able to escape him.

After the kitchen he went to the bedroom, he knew he and Steve would end up there so he scented with more pheromones than he had with the other places. He even got under the covers and spread his scent there. He continued to pace around the room for a good ten minutes, coating the place so nothing the could be smelt but the aroma that was Tony's pheromones.

He then went to lay back on the couch, still oozing those pheromones that would lure Steve in. He didn't have to wait long for the door to burst open.

"Jesus Tony, I can smell you from down the hall- damn." The scent of the apartment hit him like a truck as the door opened and he stumbled back slightly. Tony's scent always turned Steve on, and that was evident now by the hard on in his pants, exactly what Tony wanted. "Could you, tone the scent down a bit, my love..."

Steve regained his composure and shut the door walking towards his over who was still sat on the couch.

"Mm, no. Not until I've got what I need," And with that Tony pulled Steve into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
